Azog the Defiler vs. Worf the Lieutenant
Azog the Defiler vs. Worf the Lieutenant is a What-If? Death Battle by I'm Lynda. It features Azog the Defiler from The Hobbit books and movies, and Lieutenant Worf from the Star Trek media franchise. Description Two great warriors, both fearless in battle as they fight all comers. But, what happens when they are brought face to face? Interlude Boomstick: They’re big, they’re bad, and they love battle! Wiz: Today, we bring together two warriors who live to fight. The first is the orc chieftain, Azog the Defiler, of the Hobbit movies. Boomstick: And the other is Lieutenant, and later Lieutenant Commander, Worf of the Star Trek media franchise. Wiz: I’m Wiz, and he’s Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Azog the Defiler Wiz: The world of Middle Earth has been a battleground of good versus evil for thousands of years. It first was the home of a rebellious, evil god named Melkor, and then when he was defeated, his chief henchman, Sauron, became the focus of evil in the world. Boomstick: Back in the earliest of days in Middle Earth, the first creatures created by the creator god, Iluvatar, were the Elves. They were just what you expect of Elves – they were beautiful, wise and skilled in magic. Wiz: But, even before the good gods discovered the Elves, Melkor found some first. He tortured and twisted the Elves, and created a race of cruel and evil creatures, forever called “orcs.” Boomstick: Orcs are great fighters, without mercy, and harder to kill than a cockroach! Wiz: There have been many famous orc chieftains in the history of Middle Earth, but perhaps the most famous is Azog, known by the sobriquet, “the Defiler.” Boomstick: What? Briquette? Charcoal Briquette? What the heck are you talking about? Wiz: Nickname...nickname, get it? Anyway, Azog is an orc’s orc. He is strong and vicious, a great strategist, and he is merciless to anyone who earns his ire. Boomstick: OK, now you’re just making up words, right? Wiz: Sigh. Azog stands over seven feet tall, he is heavily muscled, and his body is crisscrossed with scars from numerous battles. And, unusual even for an orc, his skin is almost bone-white, giving him an eerie and unnatural look. Boomstick: And, just to make him look even more bad-ass, after he lost his hand and half of his forearm in a battle, he replaced it with a weird fork-thing that has all sorts of spikes, including one sticking out of his elbow. Wiz: Azog is an excellent melee fighter. He is so strong, that a hit with his mace can send a human or dwarf flying. He can also improvise heavy weapons, like when he used a chain attached to a boulder as a weapon against the Dwarf, Thorin Oakenshield. Boomstick: Also, as the many scars crisscrossing his carcass shows, he can take a lot of damage, and yet go on fighting. He’s not afraid to be injured, if he can go on swinging at his opponent. Worf Wiz: In the Star Trek Universe, the toughest warriors are the Klingons. They are born to fight, and they love to kill. To die in combat is considered the noblest death for a Klingon, so they aren’t afraid to wade into the enemy and let them have it. Boomstick: And, one of the toughest of these bad-ass warriors is Lieutenant Worf, of the Starship Enterprise. Wiz: When Worf was a young child, his parents took him to the planet of Khitomer, just in time to see the Klingons there get massacred by the Romulans... Boomstick: Ah, it reminds me of some of the vacations my parents used to take me on when I was a kid. Heck, if you get upset at the sight of blood, you’ll just end up crying your childhood away. Wiz: Yeesh! Anyway, Worf was among the few survivors, and he was taken and adopted by a human family. Boomstick: He joined Starfleet, was posted to the Starship Enterprise, and, because of his bad-assedness, he rose to be the ship’s Security Chief. But, Worf was determined to hang onto his Klingon roots, and if anything he became more of a Klingon than those raised within the Empire. Wiz: When the Klingon Empire descended into a civil war, Worf resigned from Starfleet, and helped one side of the war win. He later found a colony of Klingons who had forgotten the Klingon way, and he became something of a missionary to their young people, explaining what it really meant to be a Klingon. And, he never stopped working to bridge the cultural gap between the Federation and the Klingons. Boomstick: But, Worf also never stopped being a warrior. He is an expert at unarmed combat, he consecutively fought and defeated twelve Jem'Hadar warriors, and even forced a Jem'Hadar Honored Elder to yield in deference to his courage. And he is an expert with the bat’leth, a bladed Klingon weapon that is considered the highest weapon for a Klingon to master. Wiz: He’s fought many opponents, some on the holodeck and some in real life, and he has rarely been defeated. Intermission Boomstick: Alright! Alright! The combatants are set; let’s end this debate once and for all. Wiz: That’s right, it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight Worf panted as he spun his bat-leth against his left arm. It had been a fine exercise session, with the holodeck-created opponents nicely testing his skills. Suddenly, the entire hologram world seemed to shake. Worf was thrown into the air, and then slammed to the ground. The world around him disappeared, and briefly became an empty holodeck. Then, just as suddenly, it took on the appearance of an Old West saloon, a ruined Imotru building, a desert on Vulcan, and finally a dense, old-growth forest of Earth, in the late evening. Worf looked toward the sky, and commanded, “Computer, freeze program.” Nothing happened. “Computer, end program!” he commanded again. And still nothing happened. Suddenly, there was a crunching noise, and Worf looked over to see an ugly white rider on a huge white wolf. Worf stood stunned. The ears of the immense wolf folded back against its head as it looked at Worf, and it let out a loud and threatening growl. Without taking his eyes off of the apparition before him, Worf commanded, “Computer, end program, now!” The rider looked at Worf, leaned forward and sniffed the air. “I smell fear,” the creature announced in a deep, gravelly voice. The white wolf-creature sniffed at Worf, and growled again. His eyes shinning, Azog declared, “And my warg smells food.” He hefted a huge mace-like weapon, and pointed it at Worf. “And now, we eat!” he yelled. FIGHT! The warg took a running leap, flying through the air, and knocking Worf onto his back. The warg turned in time for its rider to see Worf roll across the ground, and spring to his feet. Worf spun his bat-leth, and brought it to a ready position, held before him two-handed, the blade parallel to the ground. He looked toward sky, and called, “Worf to Security!” But no one answered. Azog laughed, low and menacing. “There is no one coming to help you, orc,” he announced. Worf’s face took on a puzzled look as he peered at his opponent. He had been called many things in his life, but he had never heard the word, “orc,” before. Something wet trickled down Worf’s temple. He touched it with his right hand, and when he looked at his fingers, they were wet with blood. Suddenly, Azog dug his heels into his warg’s flanks, and the animal surged forward. Worf was ready this time, and when the animal leaped, he dropped and rolled across the ground. He felt even more than he heard his opponent’s giant mace whoosh through the air over his head. He rose to one knee, and swung out one-handed with his bat-leth. The tip of the weapon bit into the warg’s side as it bounded past him, causing the beast to yelp. The warg and rider turned and stopped. The warg put its ears hard against its head, and released a deep growl. Worf spun the bat-leth in his hands, and brought it back to a ready position, holding it two-handed, and perpendicular to the ground. Azog hefted his mace, and prepared to charge again, when Worf called out to him. “You fight like a Ha'DIbaH!” he shouted. “Come down and fight me like a warrior – man to man!” Azog’s face registered surprise. Then, he nodded, swung his leg over the warg’s back, and dismounted. The warg growled at Worf, so Azog barked a command at it in the Black Speech, and the animal turned and moved away. It stepped onto a rocky outcrop, and dropped down, its eyes never leaving Worf. Azog hefted the mace in his hand, and gave it several experimental swings. Then, he pointed at Worf with his left arm, and yelled, “I stand on the ground, like you, and now I will kill you on the ground.” Worf was shocked to notice the strange, fork-like prosthetic arm the monster had, but he was too well trained to let it show. He called back to Azog, “Perhaps today is a good day to die. I don’t fear you, monster!” Azog let out a deep, rumbling laugh, and said, “You should fear, for today is the day you die.” Worf spun his bat-leth, and brought it to a ready position, held before him two-handed, the blade parallel to the ground. He looked into Azog’s eyes, and told him, “Death is an experience best shared. Come at me, monster!” Azog roared and swung his mace over his head, bringing it through on an underhanded swing. Worf brought up his bat-leth, and blocked the weapon. The force of the impact lifted Worf off of his feet, and sent him flying. Worf hit the forest floor and rolled with the force. He leaped to his feet, and shook his head. This creature was horrific, surely no such creature ever really existed on Earth, he reasoned, otherwise there would be no humans left. Suddenly, Azog appeared before Worf, his leap bringing his mace down like the hammer of the gods. Worf rolled to the side, and leaped to his feet. He slashed out with his bat-leth, the blade slashing along Azog’s ribs. Azog roared, and spun in a circle, his mace flying through the air along side him. Worf threw himself flat and let the weapon pass over his head. Then, he leaped up. But, Azog was turning faster than Worf had thought possible. The mighty mace connected with the bat-leth and sent Worf flying again. Worf landed flat on his stomach and slid to a stop. He climbed to his feet, wincing from the pain, and began to spin his bat-leth; it turned clumsily in his hands. He looked down, and was appalled to see that it was now bent by almost 30 degrees. The weapon had served his family for ten generations! Suddenly, he heard Azog roar, and instinctively he leaped to the side and rolled. He heard the mace pass noisily through the air. He leaped again, this time forward, and slashed out with the bat-leth. Azog yelled in pain as the blade bit into his left thigh. His leg collapsed, driving him to one knee. Before Worf could react, however, Azog thrust out his prosthetic left arm, the prongs of the “hand” penetrating Worf’s chest. He surged forward, pushing Worf onto his back, and laying his own massive body over him. The pain of the fork penetrating his chest, caused Worf to cry out. Worf released his bat-leth, and pushed his hand between his body and Azog’s. He felt the handle of his d'k tahg, and wrapped his fingers around the handle. The dagger was his heart, his soul, and now it would be his salvation. He pulled the d'k tahg from between them, and then thrust it into the giant orc’s side, causing him to grunt in pain. He stabbed his opponent again, three times in quick succession. Azog yelled, and rolled over. He used his prosthetic claw to lift Worf like a piece of meat, and throw him to the side. Both warriors staggered to their feet. Blood streamed from Azog’s side, while Worf painfully wheezed – he could feel blood entering his mouth with each gasp, telling him that a lung was pierced. Struggling to hide his pain from his opponent, Worf straightened up, and drew himself up to his full height. He lifted his d'k tahg, to face level, and looked over the point at the monster. "I serve the light of Kahless,” he growled at him. “I am reborn in his flames." Both warriors yelled, and charged at each other. Azog grabbed for the d'k tahg, and Worf grabbed his hand, turned, pivoted, and threw the orc over and onto his back. He surged forward, lifting his d'k tahg for a killing blow. Suddenly, Azog’s right hand came up and grabbed Worf’s wrist. His prosthetic left arm came up, and the fork penetrated Worf’s throat. Blood filled his mouth, and he could not even cry out. Azog surged up from the ground, almost lifting the Klingon by the throat. He gave Worf a mighty shove, which ended with his crashing into a tree. Azog stepped up face to face with Worf, who looked into the monster’s eyes with overwhelming hatred. Gathering the blood in his mouth, he spat it into Azog’s face. Azog wiped off the blood with his hand, and then smiled, and licked the red gore off his palm. He grabbed Worf by the throat, lifted him off the ground, and began to batter him against the tree. Worf clawed at the Orc’s hand, but finally his eyes began to darken, and his arms went limp. K.O.! Azog lifted Worf’s lifeless body, and yelled his triumph. Over on the rock, his warg stood up, lifted its head, and howled with her master. Suddenly, a magical door appeared to the side, and opened. A strangely colored human stepped through it. Commander Data looked at the giant creature holding Worf’s lifeless body. His emotionless face registered none of the shock he felt inside. Azog threw the body to the side, and reached down. He lifted his giant mace, and pointed it at Data. “Is today a good day for you to die too, human?” he asked with a chuckle. Results Boomstick: That...looked...painful. Wiz: Yeah, that was a rough way to go, but not an entirely unexpected one. Boomstick: Right, in this case, it was just a case of one opponent having everything the other had, only more so. Wiz: While Worf was a physically powerful opponent, Azog was larger and even more powerful. Boomstick: And that gigantic meat tenderizer that Azog carried was a serious weapon that could really dispense a lot of pain. In contrast, Worf’s bat-leth-thing was a small weapon, designed to block edged weapons, while allowing Worf to use martial arts against his opponent. Wiz: However, Azog’s style of fighting was for him to use his long reach, and long weapon, to batter opponents at a distance. Boomstick: And it’s a hell of a battering. You see bodies flying left and right, as he wales on people. He even knocked over Thorin the Dwarf with one hit. And poor Worf, it just left him feeling crushed. Wiz: That’s right, the winner is, Azog the Defiler. ]] Trivia Poll How many stars would you rate Azog the Defiler vs. Worf the Lieutenant? 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:I'm Lynda Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018